Tè, limonata e whisky
by S0emme0S
Summary: Malfoy è sparito. Narcissa incarica Harry di trovarlo. Harry è troppo buono, e si mette alla ricerca di un vecchio nemico, mentre la moglie è in attesa del primo figlio.   Segue totalmente il Canon


**Titolo: **Tè, Limonata e Whisky  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Pg-13  
><strong>PersonaggiCoppie: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Narcissa  
><strong>Avvisi<strong>: Slash, Het, Drammatico.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Non sono miei, e se Merlino sarà buono non lo saranno più.  
><strong>Riassunto<strong>: Malfoy è sparito. Narcissa incarica Harry di trovarlo. Harry è troppo buono, e si mette alla ricerca di un vecchio nemico mentre è in attesa del primo figlio._  
><em>**ATTENZIONE: ****Completamente, assolutamente e con tanto amore dedicata a ****Nefene****, per il suo compleanno. La mia prima Drarry... il mio primo scempio. **  
><strong>Scritta pure sul Prompt <strong>**Tradimento****, del Bingo_italia... tanto per perdere definitivamente la reputazione.****  
>Beta:<strong>** Acardia (volevo metterci accanto una valanga di cuoricini, ma sarebbe risultato poco artistico, quindi immaginateveli)**

**Tè, Limonata e Whisky**

"Io rinascerò  
>amico che mi sai capire<br>e mi trasformerò in qualcuno  
>che non può più fallire."<br>**Cervo a primavera, R. Cocciante**

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina, credeva che sarebbe stata una giornata come tutte le altre.  
>Aveva maledetto la sveglia, si era alzato a sedere, aveva barcollato fino al bagno e si era lavato i denti e la faccia, prima di indossare i gli occhiali. Tutto come ogni mattina.<br>Infine era sceso in sala da pranzo, trattenendo uno sbadiglio.  
>Sua moglie sedeva sulla sua sedia preferita con gli occhi semichiusi, la colazione pronta poco lontano, sul tavolo.<br>Harry osservò la pancia di sei mesi di Ginny con un sorriso appena accennato.  
>- Non dovresti svegliarti così presto per prepararmi la colazione, tesoro, - disse alla donna con tenerezza.<br>- Harry...- replicò Ginny alzandosi faticosamente in piedi.  
>L'uomo aggrottò la fronte. - É successo qualcosa? Ron? Hermione? La tua famiglia?<br>- No, no, niente di tutto questo,- rispose lei. - Non allarmarti... È solo che, pochi minuti fa, nel camino è comparso il tuo capo... Ha detto che stamattina non devi passare in ufficio. Devi andare direttamente a... a casa di Malfoy.  
>- Malfoy, - ripetè Harry, inebetito.<br>Ginny si limitò ad annuire con espressione afflitta.  
>- <em>Quel <em>Malfoy?  
>- Quanti Malfoy conosci?<br>- Ma che diavolo vogliono da me? - sbraitò Harry, allibito, allungando una mano per afferrare una fetta di pane caldo e urtando la bottiglia di latte.  
>La moglie la salvò in extremis, facendola levitare a mezz'aria.<br>- Credo sia per lavoro. Narcissa Malfoy ha chiesto di te.  
>- Ma che significa? Dopo tutti questi anni!<br>- Non ne ho idea Harry... non potresti lasciare il l'incarico a qualcun altro? Non mi sento molto sicura a...  
>- Se voglio quella promozione devo andare io stesso... stai tranquilla. Ormai quella famiglia è innocua. Narcissa Malfoy non è così malvagia come potrebbe sembrare.<br>Harry diede un morso alla fetta di pane e la fece ricadere nel piatto senza nemmeno sedersi.  
>- E poi vorrà solo conoscere le dinamiche della morte di Lucius... Si amavano molto, a quanto ho capito.<br>- Certo, - commentò Ginny, pensando a chi avrebbe voluto vedere lei se Harry se ne fosse andato nel modo in cui era morto Lucius Malfoy.  
>- Ehi tesoro, voglio che tu stia tranquilla... non agitarti inutilmente. Te l'ha detto anche il dottore.<br>- Il bambino sta bene Harry. - tagliò corto la moglie. - Al momento sono più preoccupata per te.  
>- Bhe, non esserlo, - la rassicurò Harry, avvicinandosi a lei e baciandola sulla fronte. - Tornerò stasera come al solito, e avrai qualcosa di nuovo da raccontare a Hermione, dato che sei segregata in casa da quattro mesi.<br>- Non mi pesa, - rispose Ginny, sorridendo, la punta delle dita adagiata sulla pancia.  
>- Lo so.<p>

Quando Harry si era recato nel proprio ufficio per una breve visita, aveva ricevuto una strigliata dal suo capo per aver perso tempo invece di andare direttamente a Casa Malfoy.  
>Ma se il Dipartimento non gli avesse fornito almeno un'indicazione, non avrebbe saputo dove Smaterializzarsi.<br>Alle nove finalmente si stava scuotendo la polvere dall'orlo del mantello davanti alla residenza di un ragazzo che non vedeva più da oltre cinque anni.  
>Il cancello era in ferro brunito, e la lettera "M" spiccava tra le sbarre. Harry lo ritenne alquanto di cattivo gusto, ma chi era lui per giudicare?<br>Si stava chiedendo dove fosse il campanello, ma non appena ebbe posato un dito sul metallo, un elfo domestico si Materializzò di fronte a lui, aprendogli il l'inferriata ed esortandolo ad entrare.  
>Harry lo ringraziò gentilmente e si avventurò nel vialetto.<br>Il sentiero era in terra battuta, e ai suoi lati delle aiuole facevano bella mostra di sé in quella mattina di tarda primavera.  
>I soldi che avevano sborsato per pagare le spese processuali dovevano aver ridotto enormemente le finanze della famiglia Malfoy, perchè la casa era grande, ma non gigantesca come si era aspettato.<br>La porta d'ingresso era affiancata da due colonne in finto marmo che sorreggevano il tetto sopra di essa.  
>Harry non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto bussare, o aspettare che qualcuno gli aprisse.<br>La sua indecisione fu messa a tacere quando la porta si spalancò e rivelò l'algida figura di Narcissa Malfoy, i capelli biondi strettamente legati in una crocchia e le rughe di preoccupazione che le si dipanavano dagli angoli della bocca. Era troppo giovane per avere un volto così segnato, pensò Harry.  
>- Signor Potter. La prego, entri... posso offrirle qualcosa?<br>- La ringrazio, sono a posto. Mmm... al mio ufficio mi hanno detto che era urgente.  
>Narcissa gli fece strada all'interno della casa e lo condusse nel salotto, sobrio ma elegante.<br>Harry si sedette in un angolo del divano, quasi avesse intenzione di schizzare via da un momento all'altro Narcissa si sedette sul un sofà gemello dirimpetto a lui, incrociando le mani a coppa sul grembo.  
>Harry ne ammirò la freddezza mista a orgoglio.<br>- Mi dispiace averla distratta dal suo lavoro, Signor Potter. Ma il fatto è che mio figlio è sparito.  
>- Sparito? Malfoy? Voglio dire... Draco?<br>- Ho soltanto un figlio, Signor Potter.  
>- Naturalmente, - rispose Harry, arrossendo. - Solo che... sapevo che aveva in programma di sposarsi ad agosto...-<br>- Il matrimonio non è ancora stato annullato. Mio figlio sarà presente. Sa bene quello che significa per la nostra famiglia, - fece lei muovendo a malapena le labbra.  
>- Ma... non ha nessuna idea di dove potrebbe essere andato?<br>- Se l'avessi non avrei chiamato lei.  
>- E... da quanto tempo è scomparso?<br>- Quasi due settimane.  
>Harry, stupito che uno come Malfoy abbandonasse in quel modo tutto ciò che restava della sua famiglia, domandò: - In tutto questo tempo non si è mai fatto sentire?<br>- No, - rispose semplicemente lei con un leggero sospiro.  
>- Avete qualche proprietà all'estero? Amici da cui potrebbe essersi nascosto, parenti, conoscenti...?<br>- Ho già contattato chiunque potesse sapere qualcosa. Nessuna delle persone che conosco mi nasconderebbe la verità sul mio unico figlio. In quanto alle proprietà... abbiamo venduto tutto per pagare le spese processuali di mio marito. Ci resta solo questa casa.  
>- Capisco. E Mal... Draco, ha un posto preferito, un luogo in cui si è sentito particolarmente felice nella sua vita? Magari avete fatto un viaggio, - chiese Harry estraendo dalla tasca il proprio taccuino, privo di penna prendiappunti, che odiava dal profondo del cuore.<br>- Mi stupisce, Signor Potter. Ancora non mi ha chiesto se ritengo motivata la sparizione di mio figlio.  
>- Dopo quello che è successo il mese scorso non mi sembra strano che abbia voluto allontanarsi da tutto e tutti. Io lo avrei fatto.<br>- Lei non è Draco, Signor Potter.  
><em>Grazie a Merlino<em>, pensò Harry.  
>- In quanto a quel viaggio... - continuò la signora Malfoy, - ...quando era piccolo abbiamo viaggiato praticamente in tutto il mondo. Non ricordo un posto preciso dove possa essersi sentito maggiormente a casa. Ma se vuole è libero di visitare la sua camera. Da quando è partito gli elfi domestici hanno solo pulito, niente è stato toccato.<br>- Mi sarebbe molto utile, - ammise Harry, nonostante intraprendere una visita guidata nella stanza di Draco Malfoy non fosse nella sua lista delle dieci cose da fare prima di morire.  
>Narcissa si alzò in piedi e gli fece cenno di seguirla.<br>Salirono intere rampe di scale in completo silenzio. Harry giunse in cima con il fiatone, appuntandosi mentalmente di ricordare che nel mondo della magia era inutile giudicare le cose dal loro aspetto: quel posto era immenso.  
>La porta della camera di Malfoy era spoglia, in legno massello, - quella che lui e Ginny non si sarebbero mai potuti permettere, – ma priva di qualsiasi segno di riconoscimento.<br>Harry la aprì ed entrò.  
>Nessuna fattura lo accolse, anche se a dire la verità se la sarebbe aspettata.<br>- Faccia con comodo, - commentò Narcissa, e per poi chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
>Harry iniziò da subito a sentirsi a disagio in quella stanza.<br>Non perché fosse la camera da letto di Malfoy, ma perché era sfornita di un qualsiasi connotato umano.  
>Se avesse dovuto definirla l'avrebbe descritta come una di quelle camere da catalogo, che i venditori utilizzano come invito ad acquistare tutti gli accessori in un colpo solo.<br>Al muro non era appeso nemmeno un poster, ricordo dei tempi andati, quando anche Harry poteva permettersi di tifare una squadra di Quidditch appiccicando foto e poster in giro, senza sembrare un idiota.  
>La libreria era colma di libri di scuola, come quelli che Harry aveva risposto negli scatoloni almeno tre anni prima.<br>Sulla scrivania nell'angolo, ordinatamente allineati, c'erano una serie di pergamene, un set decisamente costoso di piume in un vaso e una boccetta di inchiostro.  
>Il letto a baldacchino non riservò sorprese: Harry cercò con cura sotto di esso e tra il materasso e il legno.<br>Spalancò l'armadio, ma al suo interno trovò solo vestiti invernali, mantelli di pelliccia e scarpe pesanti. Nei cassetti calzini al ginocchio e mutande di lana.  
>Niente bigliettini nascosti, niente fotografie, niente ricordi degli amici di scuola, niente di niente.<br>Quella poteva benissimo essere la camera mortuaria di un eremita.  
>Quando uscì era davvero perplesso.<br>Narcissa lo aspettava in silenzio vicina ad un tavolinetto, di fronte alla porta.  
>- Niente, non è vero? - chiese, come se sapesse già la risposta.<br>Harry scosse la testa. - Non capisco...  
>- Sono stata seduta ore su quel letto, cercando di capire la desolazione di quella stanza. Ma non sono arrivata a niente. Mio figlio è un ragazzo molto disordinato, anche se può non sembrare. Quella stanza... non è la sua stanza.<br>Harry prese a camminare lungo il corridoio, ripercorrendo la propria modesta esperienza in campo di investigazioni.  
>- Per caso... - chiese infine. - Mi rendo conto che la domanda potrebbe causarle un dolore o risultare offensiva... ma credo che potrebbe essere importante. Per caso, lei e suo marito dormivate in stanze separate, oppure lui aveva un posto particolare in cui trascorreva la maggior parte del proprio tempo quando era in casa?-<br>- Sì... ora che ci penso... Non ci sono più entrata, perché... ma Draco, Draco potrebbe... Venga con me. -  
>Al termine di quella passeggiata Harry era convinto di aver raggiunto la soglia del paradiso vista e considerata la quantità di rampe di scale che avevano percorso, ma la stanza in cui lo condusse Narcissa fu decisamente più interessante da osservare.<br>- La aspetterò fuori. -  
>- Come preferisce, - rispose Harry, comprensivo.<br>Non appena entrò capì di aver fatto centro: c'era odore di fumo, e per quanto si sforzasse non ricordava che Lucius Malfoy avesse mai fumato.  
>- Suo marito fumava?<br>- Naturalmente no!  
>Sorrise nella penombra della stanza. Era un piccolo studio, ben arredato e molto intimo. La grande libreria ricopriva quasi tutta la parete a nord, mentre dalla parte opposta del locale grandi finestre si aprivano sul giardino.<br>Il tavolo in mezzo alla stanza era ingombro di carte sparpagliate e il tavolinetto accanto alla piccola poltrona portava i segni di cicche di signarette spente sulla pelle di cui era foderata.  
>Harry rovistò tra le carte, ma si accorse subito che erano prive di interesse: appunti di Lucius sui suoi processi, brevi pagine di diario del capostipite della famiglia, probabilmente compilate in un momento di sconforto o frustrazione.<br>Poteva capire come avesse dovuto sentirsi Malfoy a leggendo quelle righe scritte da un padre da poco scomparso.  
>Stava per lasciar perdere e dare forfait, quando un libro infilato tra i cuscini della poltrona lo colse alla sprovvista. Era una guida turistica Babbana.<br>_Troppo facile Harry. Troppo facile.  
>"Tutti i segreti di Praga"<em>, diceva il titolo. Accattivante, certo. Ma troppo facile.  
>La prese in mano, aggrottando le sopracciglia e per poi mettersela in tasca senza nemmeno sfogliarla.<br>Dubitava che Malfoy avesse lasciato in bella vista quella guida perché tutto il mondo sapesse che era andato a rintanarsi a Praga sopraffatto dal dolore per la morte del padre.  
>Lo dubitava perché si poteva dire tutto di Malfoy, ma non che fosse un idiota.<br>Uscì dalla stanza, sulla lingua il retrogusto acido di chi non è abituato ad annusare anche i residui del fumo passivo.  
>- Ha trovato niente?<br>Harry scosse la testa, sconfortato. - Niente di importante. Ma sicuramente qualcosa di più rispetto alla sua stanza. Senta... proverò a fare qualche domanda in giro, ma non le prometto nulla. Suo figlio è maggiorenne e se ha deciso di abbandonare le proprie responsabilità almeno per un po' non è affar mio. E nemmeno suo a dirla tutta. Se sta bene si farà vivo da solo, mi creda.  
>- Tutto questo è sicuramente vero. Ma io ho solo lui adesso, non posso permettermi di perderlo.<br>Harry annuì e si lasciò di nuovo condurre al piano terra.  
>Stava per uscire e salutare quando gli sorse una domanda: - Signora Malfoy... perché ha voluto che me ne occupassi io?<br>Lei gli sorrise, per la prima volta da quando era entrato nella sua proprietà. Harry pensò che avrebbe risposto qualcosa come "lei è in debito con me da quando le ho salvato il culo nella foresta di Hogwarts", ma di nuovo Narcissa lo stupì dicendo: - Lei è l'unico che si occuperebbe di mio figlio senza curarsi del suo nome. L'unico che non si farebbe guidare dai pregiudizi. - Allungò una mano, piccola, bianca e ben curata.  
>- Sbaglio forse?<br>Harry la strinse, con delicatezza, perché era la mano di una madre. - No, non sbaglia.

La settimana successiva Harry la trascorse a fare domande nell'Ufficio Smistamento Passaporte. Poi all'Ufficio di Regolazione Uso dei Camini, e infine all'Ufficio Smaterializzazioni Illegali.  
>Ognuno dei tre fu un buco nell'acqua. Non solo non sapevano niente, ma tutti i dipendenti che vi lavoravano erano talmente ossequiosi nei suoi confronti che gli fecero venire il mal di testa.<br>Passò allora all'ufficio di Polizia di Londra, spacciandosi per qualcuno dei piani alti e richiedendo che l'identikit di Malfoy fosse trasmesso in tutte le stazioni di Polizia della città e successivamente ad una buona parte dell'Inghilterra.  
>L'ultima tappa, dopo l'ennesimo fiasco, furono gli aeroporti e le stazioni treni e autobus.<br>Ovviamente non ebbe successo.  
>Anche perché dubitava che Malfoy fosse il tipo da presentarsi in una biglietteria, chiedere un biglietto per una qualsiasi destinazione e pagare con soldi Babbani.<br>Probabilmente avrebbe preteso di viaggiare gratis e in prima classe solo per il nome che portava.  
>Quando decise a fare una visita all'autista del Nottetempo era stanco, provato e deluso.<br>E anche in quel caso tornò a casa da sua moglie con il muso lungo e l'umore decisamente nero.  
>- Hai preso proprio a cuore questa ricerca, tesoro, - commentò Ginny mentre gli serviva il lo sfornato di patate.<br>Harry mugugnò qualcosa.  
>Diede un morso alle patate, bevve un sorso d'acqua, pasticciò un po' nel piatto.<br>- Il fatto è... - sbottò alla fine, esasperato, - ...che mi ricordo di quando al sesto anno nessuno voleva credere che Malfoy stesse combinando qualcosa di pericoloso. Solo io avevo la sensazione che qualcosa non andasse. Beh, adesso ho la stessa stramaledetta sensazione.  
>Ginny gli sorrise gentilmente. - Harry, Malfoy adesso è un uomo adulto. Dalle sue scelte non dipende il destino del mondo. Non sta cercando di uccidere nessuno. Ha solo voluto chiudere un capitolo difficile della sua vita. E il fatto che sua madre non lo approvi non fa che renderla la donna fredda e priva di sentimenti che ho sempre pensato che fosse.<br>Harry spinse in avanti il piatto; gli si era chiuso lo stomaco. - Non credo che sia così. Era veramente preoccupata per suo figlio.  
>- Sono certa che Malfoy sia su una spiaggia di Haiti, o a visitare qualche antico palazzo in barba a sua madre, alla sua ragazza e anche in barba a te, per una volta. Non dovresti prendertela così tanto.<br>- Mi dispiace Ginny, ma non credo affatto che Malfoy sia in giro a farsi una vacanza in qualche città d'arte. - Sgranò gli occhi. - Oh.  
>- "Oh" cosa? - sbuffò sua moglie.<br>- Mi è venuta in mente una cosa che avevo dimenticato perché sono un completo idiota.  
>Harry si alzò, prese dall'attaccapanni il soprabito leggero che aveva smesso di portare da quattro giorni, dato che il caldo aumentava, e si frugò nelle tasche.<br>La guida turistica ne scivolò fuori come se non avesse atteso altro.  
>- Hai intenzione di portarmi a Praga? - scherzò Ginny.<br>- Non abbiamo soldi nemmeno per respirare... una vacanza non mi sembra proprio l'idea migliore del mondo. - Poi sorrise. - Andremo da qualche parte, quando il bambino compirà un anno.  
>- O la bambina, - lo corresse lei.<br>- O la bambina, - concesse Harry.  
>- Forza, inizia a studiare su quella guida turistica e porta a termine il tuo splendido lavoro che porta il pane in famiglia! - esclamò Ginny iniziando a far levitare i piatti perché andassero a pulirsi in cucina.<br>Harry aprì a caso la guida e le pagine si sfogliarono da sole fino ad un punto preciso.  
>Guardando il foglio Harry sorrise tra sé e sè.<br>- Interessante.

La terza volta che Harry fu quasi messo sotto da una bicicletta decise improvvisamente che avrebbe odiato quel paese per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
>Aveva visitato il castello tre volte, chiacchierato animatamente con il custode decrepito assistendo allo sfoggio di uno smozzicato inglese pieno di "R" mosce e strafalcioni grammaticali, indagato, fatto domande, e infine un ennesimo buco nell'acqua.<br>L'unico risultato che aveva ottenuto era stato innamorarsi follemente di quel castello. E odiare a morte tutti i francesi che si ostinavano ad usare le biciclette sul marciapiede.  
>Il paese di Chenonceaux, con il castello di Chenonceau, riprodotti fedelmente in una foto di 20 anni prima, sormontati dalla scritta in calligrafia infantile "Il miglior posto del mondo", lo avevano indotto a partire per la Francia, convinto di aver fatto il colpaccio. Ma di Draco Malfoy nessuna traccia.<br>A volte le due figure raffigurate in controluce sembravano sbeffeggiarlo: un Lucius decisamente più giovane che teneva per mano un bambino sorridente. Sembravano quasi persone normali.  
>Se non fosse stato per quell'inquietante bastone con la testa di serpente al quale il padre si appoggiava.<br>Strano che non avessero gettato un Imperio su un passante per scattare una foto di famiglia decente e avessero accollato il dovere a Narcissa... o almeno Harry credeva che fosse lei l'artefice della foto.  
>Un piccolo Malfoy indicava alternativamente alle proprie spalle il grande castello, e alla propria sinistra il lago sul quale era costruito. Se Harry non avesse saputo di chi si trattava si sarebbe quasi intenerito.<br>Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte; abituato com'era al clima sempre più o meno gelido di Londra, il caldo torrido della Loira non lo aiutava a sopportare quel soggiorno forzato che stava protraendo da quattro giorni buoni.  
>Grazie a Merlino era il suo ufficio che pagava per mantenerlo nel suo alberghetto.<br>- Exscusez moi! - gridò la graziosa ragazza in bicicletta che lo superò pedalando come se ne andasse della propria vita.  
>- Ma ti pare... Sono sopravvissuto ad un pazzo omicida... Che vuoi che sia essere messo sotto da una bicicletta! - rispose Harry tra sé e sé, sentendosi al contempo un idiota e un frustrato.<br>- Non so fare il mio lavoro, è evidente! Sono sempre riuscito a capire quello che stava tramando quell'idiota di Malfoy... Sto perdendo il mio tocco. Altro che promozione! Dovrei essere degradato.  
>Prima che iniziasse a imprecare nel bel mezzo di una strada di un grazioso pesino della campagna francese, trovò la propria salvezza in una piccola sala da tè che aveva notato il giorno prima e nella quale aveva deciso di fare una sosta.<br>Doveva assolutamente rilassarsi.

La saletta era piccola ma fresca, e Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo per quell'attimo di tregua.  
>Si sedette accanto ad una finestra che dava sulla piccola piazza; era decisamente suggestivo: niente cemento armato, ma pietre ben levigate, niente fontane costruite in serie, ma lampioni con appesi vasi di fiori che dondolavano al minimo soffio di vento.<br>Se fosse stato in vacanza sarebbe stato in paradiso.  
>Quando il cameriere si apprestò ad ordinare scelse un tè freddo alle erbe, artigianale, e si guadagnò un sorriso gentile di quella che doveva essere la proprietaria.<br>Mentre attendeva che gli portassero la bevanda Harry ripassò mentalmente i passi che aveva percorso per giungere a quel punto.  
>In realtà era stato troppo sicuro delle proprie possibilità: una volta scoperta la fotografia non si era nemmeno dato la pena di fare ulteriori domande alla signora Malfoy, e appena ottenuto il permesso del Ministero era partito per la Loira, e i suoi splendidi castelli.<br>Era arrivato a Chenonceaux con l'assurda convinzione che ad attenderlo ci sarebbe stato un cartello con scritto: "Congratulazioni Potter, anche questa volta hai vinto tu!".  
>Tutto ciò che aveva trovato era stato un luogo splendido. Privo della presenza di Draco Malfoy, ma assolutamente splendido.<br>Si portò la mano destra sugli occhi, evitando gli occhiali ed emettendo un sospiro frustrato.  
>In realtà non sapeva nemmeno perché avesse preso tanto a cuore quel caso. Probabilmente aveva ragione Ginny: Malfoy era da qualche parte ai Caraibi ad abbrustolire la sua pallida carnagione sotto il sole. Col cavolo che si sarebbe fatto di nuovo vivo.<br>- Giornataccia? - chiese il cameriere, posando sul suo tavolino il bicchiere di tè, appannato dalla condensa e un piattino di biscotti alle mandorle.  
>- Può dirlo, - rispose Harry senza spostare la mano.<br>Il cameriere protese il braccio e scostò leggermente la sedia di fronte a quella di Harry in modo da potersi sedere, poi intrecciò elegantemente le dita sul tavolo.  
>- Non dovresti prendere così seriamente il tuo lavoro, Potter.<br>Harry sorrise, incredulo, separando le dita e mostrando i propri occhi stupiti al di là degli occhiali rotondi.  
>- Assomiglia davvero troppo ad una commedia di terza categoria per essere una storia vera, Malfoy.<br>Come se in realtà Harry non avesse fatto uno sforzo notevole per non schizzare in piedi e gridare: - AHA! TI HO TROVATO! E ora subito a casa dalla mamma!  
>- Stupito, Potter? - chiese Malfoy.<br>Aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, i suoi occhi grigi, divertiti, fissavano Harry con qualcosa che si sarebbe potuto definire aspettativa, mentre la sua pelle era leggermente abbronzata e il suo sorrisetto era decisamente troppo simile ad una presa per il culo perché Harry lo potesse ignorare.  
>- Sapevo che eri qui intorno da qualche parte. Solo non mi aspettavo che saresti saltato fuori da solo.<br>- Ero stanco di vederti vagare per il paese come un cane bastonato. Hai importunato per tre giorni gli abitanti di questo posto nel vano tentativo di scovare una persona che lavora qui da tre settimane.  
>Harry allungò una mano e si portò il bicchiere di tè alle labbra. Era buono.<br>- Non credevo che conoscessi il significato di questa parola, Malfoy. Lavorare... che brutto verbo.  
>Malfoy perse l'aria di risaputa superiorità e si portò le mani sulle ginocchia, nascoste dal tavolo, la camicia bianca e inamidata che metteva in risalto i muscoli appena accennati del torace.<br>- Ti ha mandato mia madre?  
>- Mi ha mandato il mio ufficio.<br>- Esortato da mia madre.  
>- É preoccupata per te.<br>- É preoccupata per il mio matrimonio. Non so se lo sai, ma a fine agosto mi sposo con una delle più ambite ereditiere dell'Inghilterra. Io il titolo, lei i soldi. La storia più vecchia del mondo.  
>- Non sembra che tu abbia intenzione di sposarti, dato che sei venuto nella Loira a lavorare in una casa da tè come l'ultimo dei proletari.<br>- Ultimamente ho capito che cosa vuol dire non avere abbastanza soldi per mantenere la propria famiglia. Mio padre non lo ha sopportato, no? Vedi Potter... anche Draco Malfoy può imparare a lavorare, per quanto brutto sia questo verbo.  
>Harry diede un morso ad un biscotto, cercando di mantenere sotto controllo il nervosismo che stava crescendo in lui: non ricordava di aver mai avuto una conversazione di quel tono con Malfoy prima di allora. C'era una sottile ironia di fondo, ma tutto sommato era decisamente civile. Più civile del solito, almeno.<br>- Mi dispiace per tuo padre.  
>- A me no. - rispose lui scuotendo la testa. I capelli si mossero con lui, come sospesi nell'aria. - Non ha saputo prendersi le sue responsabilità. Io ho sopportato tante cose per lui. Non aveva il diritto di farlo.<br>- É stato un omicidio! - esclamò Harry, sconcertato dalla freddezza con cui Malfoy parlava di suo padre.  
>- Non prendermi in giro, Potter. Lo zelante dipendente del Ministero che ci ha spiegato le dinamiche della sua morte ha insistito molto sul fatto che mio padre non ha nemmeno tentato di difendersi quando quel fanatico lo ha attaccato. Un minimo spostamento, anche di una frazione di centimetro, e forse sarebbe ancora vivo.<br>Malfoy, per la prima volta, abbassò lo sguardo di fronte a lui. - Mio padre non ha mai sopportato nemmeno lo spettro della povertà, ma era anche troppo codardo per uccidersi.  
>- Credo che tu stia esagerando.<br>- Ma che ne sai tu? Stai solo riportando il pacco a casa.  
>Harry sorrise, pulendosi le briciole dalle dita, - Non crederai che ti trascinerei urlante a Londra se tu non volessi tornare?-<br>- Credevo fosse il tuo lavoro, - rispose Malfoy, serio.  
>- Il mio lavoro è fare l'Auror. Sai, proteggere il paese e tutte le altre menate varie. Il detective privato lo faccio solo per arrotondare lo stipendio.<br>- Cazzate, - sbuffò lui di rimando.  
>- A parte gli scherzi, vuoi che dica qualcosa a tua madre, quando tornerò a casa? -<br>- Non è più casa mia Potter. Non voglio passare il resto della mia vita ad essere additato come un Ex-Mangiamorte, ad essere evitato, a sorbirmi la diffidenza degli altri. Non fa per me.  
>- Ehi, non continuerà così per sempre,- proruppe Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia e azzardandosi ad accavallare le gambe. Il minimo movimento avrebbe potuto rompere quegli attimi di stasi tra di loro. Una tregua dopo anni.<br>- Ma adesso è così.  
>- E pensi che le cose miglioreranno se continuerai a lavorare qui per il resto della tua vita?<br>Malfoy rimase in silenzio, a lungo, come se stesse riflettendo su cosa rispondere. Alla fine mormorò semplicemente: - Non lo so. Se hai finito il tuo tè posso proporti una breve sosta a casa mia prima di ritornare dalla tua dolce mogliettina, che a quanto so è ancora in dolce attesa.  
>Harry si illuminò senza volerlo, e non fece assolutamente nulla per mascherarlo. - Spero sia un maschio, -disse con un sorriso.<br>- Spero che non assomigli a te, - ribattè Malfoy - Ah, non importa che tu paghi, - aggiunse poi, vedendo Harry tirare fuori il portafogli - Offre la casa.

Harry ringraziò Merlino per quella vasca piena di acqua calda.  
>Odiava la doccia francese: quando voleva l'acqua calda veniva fredda, quando congelava e alzava la temperatura rischiava ustioni di terzo grado.<br>Aveva sentito la mancanza della sua bella vasca inglese, e quella che Malfoy teneva nel suo bagno era il paradiso in quel momento.  
>Si era poi scoperto che Malfoy aveva preso in affitto una casa di cinque stanze, nel bel mezzo della campagna. Un piccolo laghetto artificiale faceva bella mostra di sé davanti ad essa e il giardino era curato e ben tenuto.<br>La casa di per sé era un posticino niente male.  
>Il disordine che regnava sovrano al suo interno avrebbe fatto rizzare i capelli in testa anche alla più permissiva delle casalinghe.<br>Ma Harry era un uomo, e nel disordine viveva più che bene.  
>Iniziò a preoccuparsi solo quando Malfoy gli indicò il divano sul quale avrebbe dormito quella notte, e non riuscì a scorgerlo sotto la montagna di vestiti, lenzuola, teli e asciugamani.<br>- Come fai a vivere così? - gli chiese, sollevando l'intera massa di panni con la bacchetta e scaraventandola in un angolo della stanza.  
>- Senza preoccupazioni, - rispose la voce di Malfoy proveniente dalla cucina.<br>- Non dirmi che sai anche cucinare.  
>- Non sottovalutarmi, Potter.<br>Harry si frizionò i capelli con l'asciugamano pulito che aveva trovato disperso in un armadio.  
>Ancora non si spiegava come potessero essere passate cinque ore dal loro incontro e non solo non si fossero ancora uccisi a vicenda, ma avessero addirittura avuto una discussione costruttiva. Senza contare il fatto che Malfoy lo aveva invitato a passare la notte a casa sua, per non gravare troppo sui conti del Ministero.<br>Ma ciò che lo preoccupava di più non era l'invito di per sé, quanto il fatto che lui avesse accettato.  
>Non era naturale che lui e Malfoy andassero così d'accordo.<br>Stava ancora rimuginando su questo strano fenomeno, quando Malfoy gli comunicò che se voleva mangiare doveva darsi una mossa.  
>- Non hai affatto cucinato. Hai solo tagliato a fette dei pomodori e del formaggio, - esclamò uscendo in veranda, dove il tavolo della cena lo aspettava.<br>- Tipica cucina francese, niente di elaborato. E con questo caldo la roba fredda è la migliore.  
><em>Sei sicuro di essere davvero tu, Malfoy? Sei sicuro che la morte di tuo padre non ti abbia sconvolto più di quanto vuoi far credere? Sei sicuro di stare bene?<em>  
>- Sei sicuro che nessun ectoplasma venuto dagli estremi confini della galassia abbia preso possesso del tuo cervello?<br>Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio, e versò un filo d'olio sui suoi pomodori. - Tremo a chiederti di che cosa stai parlando.  
>- Fantascienza Babbana. Ma sul serio Malfoy, non mi risulta che abbiamo mai mangiato insieme senza scannarci. - Ci pensò un attimo. - Non abbiamo mai mangiato insieme e basta. Anzi, non abbiamo mai fatto niente insieme, tranne cercare di ammazzarci l'un l'altro.<br>- La Francia è un paese che apre nuovi orizzonti. Non per niente mi ha portato mio padre qui, ma non con mia madre. Ci siamo venuti con Gabrielle. Io la chiamavo Zia Gabrielle, e ho capito che era la sua amante al suo funerale. É morta di cancro quando avevo dieci anni. Io e mio padre siamo partiti per un Week End, mentre mia madre era andata a trovare dei parenti nel New Hampshire.  
>Harry non nascose il proprio sconcerto. - Tuo padre ti ha portato a conoscere...? Ma... tua madre...?<br>- Non credo lo abbia mai saputo. Mio padre l'ha amata davvero, e per certi versi è stata l'unica donna della sua vita. Gabrielle era il momento in cui poteva allontanarsi dalle sue responsabilità, era l'ossigeno dopo il troppo fumo. Questa casa era sua.  
>- É lei la donna che ha scattato la foto, quindi, - concluse Harry, come parlando tra sé e sé, mentre ripuliva il piatto dagli ultimi rimasugli.<br>- Ecco come sei arrivato qui Potter... Devo dire che mi hai stupito. Avevo dato per scontato che fosse stata solo la tua abilità investigativa a portarti a Chenonceaux . E invece scopro che sono stato proprio io a lasciare indizi sparsi in giro. Non ti sopravvaluterò mai più.  
>Harry si risentì a malapena, perché l'unica cosa che era in grado di fare in quel momento era ascoltare il brontolio soddisfatto del proprio stomaco. - La mia abilità investigativa è rinomata ovunque.<br>- Vuoi negare che la Granger sia stata fondamentale nella tua vittoria contro il Signore Oscuro?  
>- Una parte marginale, - scherzò Harry.<br>- Probabilmente saresti morto al primo anno senza di lei. Che spreco la sua accoppiata con Weasley.  
>- Non credevo che avessi una così alta opinione di Hermione.<br>- Le mie responsabilità di purosangue si fermano ai confini dell'Inghilterra. Qui dico e faccio quello che voglio.  
>Harry corrugò le sopracciglia, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, e stendendo le gambe davanti a sé.<br>- Dovresti poter dire e fare quello che vuoi ovunque.  
>Malfoy sogghignò, incrociando le braccia. Harry si soffermò pigramente ad osservare la leggera rotondità della pancia del ragazzo, indicativa di un ottimo pasto.<br>- Chissà se questo tuo idealismo ti porterà mai a diventare il capo del Dipartimento Auror.  
>- Allora potrei avere anche altri cinque figli, senza problemi di soldi, - rise Harry distogliendo lo sguardo, perché per un attimo aveva avuto una vertigine nell'osservare gli occhi di Malfoy.<br>- Limonata? - chiese allora il ragazzo, estraendo la bacchetta dai pantaloni ed Evocando sul tavolo una brocca piena di liquido giallo.  
>- Non dirmi che hai anche preparato la limonata!<br>- No, me la prepara la mia datrice di lavoro. Dice che sono troppo acido, e che devo bere qualcosa di dolce.  
>- Ma la limonata è acida.<br>- Non quella francese, - sorrise Malfoy, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra.  
>- Sembra che sia tutto diverso qui in Francia, - commentò Harry, imitandolo. E dovette ammetterlo: era la migliore limonata che avesse mai assaggiato.<br>Rimasero seduti al tavolo, sotto quella veranda, senza aggiungere altro.  
>Attorno a loro la notte avanzava spargendo il profumo di fiori notturni, e mormorii di gufi, e frinire di grilli.<br>Il vento leggero muoveva l'acqua, portando loro il rumore delle onde sulla riva.  
>Harry aveva finito il secondo bicchiere di limonata quando Malfoy si alzò in piedi.<br>- Facciamo un bagno! - disse.  
>Harry lo scrutò dal basso verso alto, e in quel momento gli sembrò un'altra persona, conosciuta solo dieci ore prima, una della quale non sapeva assolutamente nulla. E avrebbe potuto dire qualsiasi cosa in quel momento, ma l'unica cosa che gli sembrò adatta fu: - Abbiamo appena mangiato.<br>- Hai già iniziato a comportarti come un padre? Muoviti Potter, vedermi in mutande è un privilegio che è stato concesso a pochi.  
>Poi si sfilò la maglietta e, scalciando via le scarpe, corse verso l'acqua.<br>Harry lo fissò a bocca aperta, stupefatto e incapace di pensare logicamente, mentre Malfoy tentava di calarsi i pantaloni senza smettere di correre.  
>Dal giorno prima, trascorso a porre domande su un ragazzo inglese, biondo e freddo, a quel momento, dopo litri di limonata ed ettari di campagna francese, sembravano passati anni interi.<br>Non si accorse nemmeno di essersi alzato in piedi e aver cominciato a sfilarsi i pantaloni.  
>L'acqua era fredda, ma non gelida come si era aspettato. La minaccia di congestione non gli parve così ingente quando le sue dita dei piedi toccarono il fondo, viscido e pieno di alghe.<br>Qualcosa gli sfiorò le caviglie e Harry rabbrividì, ripensando al lago nero e all'alga-branchia.  
>Nella notte la figura di Malfoy non era altro che una macchia più chiara su uno sfondo scuro.<br>Prima di vederlo lo sentì che sguazzava attorno a lui. Poi, d'un tratto, si trovò con la testa immersa nell'acqua e un grido strozzato in gola.  
>Emerse pochi attimi dopo, sputando acqua e alghe.<br>- Ti fai prendere facilmente alla sprovvista, Potter, - lo schernìMalfoy.  
>- Non vedo niente.<br>- Perché hai perso di gli occhiali, idiota, - gli rispose la macchia sfocata di fronte.  
>- Oh. - Nel tentativo di rimanere a galla gli sfiorò un braccio, poi una gamba.<br>Lo trovò stranamente intimo, come se tutta quell'acqua attorno a loro fosse una grande coperta che li avvolgeva.  
>- Ehi Potter... - esordì Malfoy, vicino, molto più vicino a lui rispetto a poco prima. E Harry aveva i capelli a oscurargli gli occhi. O forse erano alghe. O forse pensieri.<br>- Cosa? - chiese sussurrando.  
>- Ti ho già detto che qui dico e faccio quello che voglio.<br>- Sì. -  
>- A te non dispiace? -<br>- É la tua vita, Draco. -  
>- Purtroppo, - rispose lui, ma lo stava già baciando, e la parola si perse tra le labbra, smarrendo il suo vero significato e trasformandosi in sospiro.<p>

Quando la mattina Harry si svegliò aveva la bocca impastata, come se si fosse pesantemente ubriacato.  
>In realtà aveva fatto sesso. O qualcosa di simile.<br>Ma questa consapevolezza lo colse molto dopo, quando aprì entrambi gli occhi e si rese conto di trovarsi sul divano della casa dell'uomo che avrebbe dovuto riportare in Inghilterra il giorno prima.  
>Si chiese che cosa sarebbe stato meglio: morire fulminato sul posto o per mano di un veleno, dopo una lenta agonia.<br>- Caffè? - La voce lo fece quasi cadere dal divano.  
>Era ovattata, perché di nuovo proveniva dalla cucina.<br>_No, niente caffè, niente tè, niente cazzo di limonata. Voglio tornarmene a casa mia, e tu verrai con me, volente o nolente.  
><em>- Senza zucchero, - rispose invece, la voce gracchiante.  
>Si sedette, passandosi le mani sul viso; indossava le mutande ancora umide della sera prima, e tra i capelli aveva ancora qualche alga superstite.<br>Prese una delle sue magliette dal borsone accanto al divano e la indossò in tutta fretta. Poi fu la volta dei pantaloni. Stupidamente cercò di farlo il più silenziosamente possibile, con il risultato che quando la testa di Malfoy sbucò dalla porta ad annunciargli che la colazione stava facendo la muffa. Harry era in bilico su una gamba e rischiò seriamente di cadere a terra.  
>Malfoy alzò un sopracciglio, scettico, ma grazie a Merlino non commentò.<br>Harry uscì in veranda, come la sera precedente, e con sua grande soddisfazione trovò ad attenderlo una colazione all'inglese: pane bruciato, uova troppo cotte e bacon, latte freddo, marmellata di albicocche a cui era intollerante, e un rassicurante vaso di biscotti.  
>Si sedette davanti alla tazza di caffè, del tutto incapace di guardare il padrone di casa in viso, e afferrò a caso una fetta di pane, iniziando ad imburrarla come se stesse scolpendo un opera d'arte.<br>- Ehi Potter, - proruppe Malfoy, senza aggiungere altro.  
>Harry mugolò qualcosa.<br>- Potter, seriamente... è la scena più patetica che abbia mai visto. Sembri un bambino di cinque anni che è stato beccato con le mani nel barattolo della marmellata.  
>- Scusa tanto se non rispondo alle tue aspettative, questa mattina. Non mi sembrava lo stesso ieri sera.<br>- Grazie a Merlino... ha parlato, - ironizzò lui.  
>Il silenzio cadde di nuovo, senza che Harry avesse la minima idea di cosa aggiungere.<br>- Non prenderla per il verso sbagliato. Tu sei sposato, aspetti un figlio, io mi sposo il mese prossimo. É stato solo un episodio. Niente da aggiungere.  
>- Certo, - asserì Harry, al sollievo che provò... si accompagnò un senso di vuoto che non seppe spiegare a se stesso.<br>- Quindi... - aggiunse, ma non potè continuare, perché il campanello di una bicicletta li ghiacciò entrambi.  
>- Marie... - sussurrò Malfoy alzandosi in piedi.<br>La donna chiamata Marie altri non era che colei che aveva attentato alla vita di Harry il giorno prima. Stava pedalando di nuovo come se fosse inseguita dal diavolo in persona.  
>Malfoy le andò incontro sul vialetto. Harry si soffermò con lo sguardo sui piedi nudi del ragazzo un istante di troppo ricordando il modo in cui la sera prima sembrassero scivolare sulle sue gambe come se lo avessero sempre fatto.<br>Parlarono qualche minuto, poi lei gli consegnò un pacchetto di carta e una lettera.  
>Malfoy la ringraziò gentilmente e lei salutò Harry con una cenno amichevole, abbozzando un sorriso. Harry non aveva ancora abbassato la mano che la ragazza era già alla fine del vialetto.<br>- Biscotti per me, una lettera per te. É arrivata all'albergo stanotte. Tua moglie. -  
>- Ah... - commentò Harry allungando una protendendo le dita per afferrarla. Fece per prendere il coltello e aprirla, poi ci ripensò. - Posso leggerla dopo colazione. -<br>- Potrebbero essere notizie importanti, - lo redarguì Malfoy, senza sollevare lo sguardo da lui.  
>Harry strinse le labbra, ma l'affetto che nutriva per Ginny ebbe la meglio.<br>Appena aprì la lettera si accorse immediatamente che qualcosa non andava, perché quella non era la calligrafia di Ginny.  
>Quella lettera proveniva da Hermione.<br>Lesse le prime tre righe e percepì distintamente il sangue defluire dal volto.  
>Si alzò in piedi e incontrò gli occhi stupiti e leggermente preoccupati di Malfoy.<br>- Devo partire. Devo tornare subito a casa, - disse atono.  
>- Harry... che cosa è successo?<p>

Harry correva lungo il corridoio bianco dell'ospedale.  
>Si guadagnò più di un'occhiataccia dalle infermiere, ma nemmeno se ne accorse.<br>Aveva gli occhi appannati e non riusciva a pensare a niente. Se lo avesse fatto sarebbe crollato in ginocchio a piangere.  
>Capì che era arrivato a destinazione non appena notò il gruppo di persone.<br>Ron era cadaverico, e stringeva Hermione con un braccio avvolto attorno alle sue spalle.  
>La signora Weasley piangeva abbracciata al marito, che dal canto suo teneva lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé come se non fosse in grado di vedere affatto.<br>George era appoggiato al muro, e guardava a terra, le mani ben infilate nelle tasche.  
>Bill e Fleur tentavano di far addormentare Victoire, ma Fleur aveva gli occhi rossi, segnati dal pianto.<br>C'era anche Neville, in disparte, che si soffiava forte il naso. Luna accanto a lui gli stava battendo una mano sulla spalla.  
>- Harry, - mormorò Hermione non appena lo vide correre verso di loro.<br>- Mi dispiace, Harry... Mi dispiace così tanto... - aggiunse Ron, tirando su col naso.  
>- Caro...- Molly gli si avvicinò con un sorriso tirato, le lacrime che scivolavano lungo le rughe sulle sue guance. - Vuole vedere solo te. -<br>Harry continuava a non pensare. Se avesse iniziato a farlo non sarebbe stato in grado di abbassare la maniglia di ferro battuto della porta bianca che nascondeva sua moglie. Se avesse iniziato a farlo si sarebbe accasciato su di essa e avrebbe smesso di respirare.  
>La stanza era illuminata dal caldo sole pomeridiano. Era una splendida giornata.<br>Un po' come quella di sei mesi prima, quando lui e Ginny avevano trascorso l'intera giornata a concepire il loro bambino.  
>- Ginny, - la chiamò con voce sicura, perché ancora non stava pensando.<br>Lei era seduta su una poltrona di tessuto verde, vicina alla finestra. Le avevano messo una vestaglia bianca: sparsi sopra di essa, i suoi capelli rossi sembravano fuoco liquido.  
>La rotondità della pancia si intravedeva ancora, sotto le pieghe del tessuto.<br>- Mi dispiace, Harry, - mormorò lei. Lui non riusciva nemmeno vederle il volto: era contro luce, e pareva solo una macchia scura. – Scusami, - aggiunse in un sussurro.  
>Più del dolore di aver perso il loro bambino, più della sofferenza di quel fallimento, furono le sue scuse a distruggere l'argine che in quelle sei ore aveva tentato di costruire per mostrarsi forte.<br>Con passi rapidi le si posizionò davanti, poi si inginocchiò, in modo da doverla guardare dal basso verso l'alto. Infine, finalmente in grado di vedere i suoi occhi blu pieni di una così grande paura e di una così grande solitudine, lasciò libero sfogo ai singhiozzi.  
>Posò la testa sul suo grembo, vuoto, freddo, e pianse senza versare lacrime.<br>- Faremo altri dieci bambini Ginny, riempiremo la casa di figli, lavorerò senza dormire per permettere alla nostra famiglia di crescere. Ma non chiedermi più scusa. Ti prego, non chiedermi scusa per questo.  
>Lei rimase inerte nonostante Harry la stesse stringendo con forza, poi all'improvviso anche Ginny si sciolse: appoggiò la sua fronte sulla nuca di Harry, le lacrime che cominciavano a scivolarle lungo le guance e i capelli che solleticavano le mani del marito, le braccia strette attorno alle sue spalle.<br>Restarono così, e Harry, anche se solo temporaneamente, potè dimenticare ciò che era successo la notte prima e crogiolarsi nel proprio dolore.

Vollero che rimanesse sotto osservazione in ospedale anche quella notte, per ulteriori accertamenti: il Guaritore non seppe rassicurarlo sul fatto se avessero potuto avere ancora figli, ma Harry non lo raccontò a Ginny. Almeno quello voleva che le fosse risparmiato.  
>Chiese alla moglie se desiderava che rimanesse con lei per la notte.<br>Cazzo, era Harry Potter, glielo avrebbero permesso.  
>Ma Ginny rispose che preferiva stare da sola, almeno per un po'.<br>Harry non se la prese: non era lui quello che aveva portato una creatura nel proprio ventre per sei mesi e poi se l'era vista strappare via.  
>Ron si offrì di riaccompagnarlo a casa. Harry garbatamente rifiutò.<br>Erano quasi le due quando infilò le chiavi nella toppa e aprì la porta. Aveva vagato senza meta per tutta la città, con miliardi di pensieri nella mente. L'unica cosa che era riuscito a stabilire in quelle ore era la propria assoluta colpevolezza: quella notte in Francia, e quel lago pieno di alghe gli erano costati suo figlio, e forse la felicità di sua moglie.  
>Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi e morire soffocato.<br>La luce in cucina era accesa. Probabilmente quando erano venuti a prendere Ginny per portarla all'ospedale si erano dimenticati di spegnerla.  
>Poco male.<br>Ci avrebbe pensato lui. Poi si sarebbe seduto al buio con un bottiglia di liquore e avrebbe bevuto fino a svenire.  
>Quando entrò in cucina tuttavia si accorse che non era vuota come aveva creduto.<br>- Malfoy, - constatò senza alcuna sorpresa nella voce. Era stanco, molto stanco.  
>- Non mi chiedi come ho fatto ad entrare? - domandò lui alzandosi in piedi dalla sedia su cui si trovava fino a pochi attimi prima.<br>- Come hai fatto ad entrare? - lo assecondò Harry, dedicando la propria attenzione allo scaffale dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi una bottiglia di qualcosa.  
>- Mi ha aperto il tuo elfo.<br>- Ah, Kreacher... credevo fosse troppo decrepito per alzarsi in piedi. Lo teniamo solo perché non vuole andarsene.  
>- Mi dispiace, Potter, - disse Malfoy.<br>- Come a tutti, - rispose lui con un alzata di spalle.  
>- La colpa non è tua, Harry, - aggiunse avvicinandosi e appoggiandogli una mano su una spalla.<br>- Certo che no! Era una gravidanza rischiosa fin dall'inizio, per questo Ginny aveva smesso di andare a lavorare. Maledizione! Non trovo mai niente quando lo cerco! -  
>Harry si appoggiò con i pugni sul lavandino, chinando la testa in avanti, la presa di Malfoy ancora salda sulla sua spalla.<br>Rimase immobile qualche istante, poi si portò lentamente pollice e indice agli occhi, stringendo tra i polpastrelli l'attaccatura del proprio naso. Gli occhiali scivolarono nel lavello, una lente si staccò e rotolò appena, fino a cadere distesa sul marmo.  
>- Il mio bambino... - sussurrò quando le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare da sole. - Il mio povero bambino... -<br>I singhiozzi gli mozzarono improvvisamente il respiro. Con la mano sinistra andò a stringere il polso di Malfoy, dolorosamente consapevole della sua presenza accanto a sé.  
>- E' colpa mia... non avrei dovuto... ieri notte! E' colpa mia. Mia! - Sapeva bene che i suoi discorsi non avevano un senso logico, ma non gli importava. Malfoy per una volta avrebbe capito.<br>- Mi dispiace Harry, ma non ho intenzione di permetterti di addossarti una colpa che non è tua. Né di nessun altro a dirla tutta.  
>- Non siamo più in Francia. Non devi continuare ad essere te stesso, puoi uscire di qui e tornare ad essere lo il Malfoy che conoscevo. Sarebbe meglio per tutti, - scoppiò Harry. Ancora non si era voltato a guardarlo.<br>- Lo farò. Lo farò prima dell'alba, ma ora non posso.  
>Harry si voltò, lentamente, senza fretta, senza guardarlo negli occhi, appoggiò la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla e lo abbracciò. Non gli importava chi fosse, non gli importava di niente tranne che della comprensione che leggeva nel semplice tono della sua voce.<br>- Il mio bambino... - singhiozzò annusando il profumo leggero della camicia di Malfoy, mentre conficcava le proprie dita nella sua schiena.  
>Malfoy ricambiò la stretta, e gli accarezzò i capelli.<br>Harry lentamente si calmò, ma rimase con il naso schiacciato sulla nell'incavo del suo collo, e vi sarebbe rimasto per molto tempo se quest'ultimo non avesse detto: - Ho portato del Whisky. Direttamente dalla Francia.  
>Harry chiuse gli occhi. - Grazie a Merlino, - sussurrò.<p>

Quando la mattina Harry si svegliò aveva la bocca impastata, come se si fosse pesantemente ubriacato.  
>E lo aveva fatto, a giudicare dalle tre bottiglie di Whisky abbandonate sul tappeto del salotto.<br>Ancora una volta dopo una notte passata con Malfoy si era ritrovato a dormire su un divano, ma in quel momento non gli importava.  
>Erano le sei e mezzo, e a dispetto del mal di testa martellante che stava comparendo si sarebbe fatto un caffè, sarebbe andato in ospedale e avrebbe ascoltato il dottore annunciare che sua moglie avrebbe potuto avere anche dieci gemelli se avesse voluto.<br>E questo perché non avrebbe accettato di sentire nient'altro.

Quando sua madre gli aprì la porta Draco aveva appena deciso di fare dietrofront e tornare in Francia.  
>Non credeva che sarebbe stata sua madre in persona ad accoglierlo di nuovo in casa: si aspettava che come al solito un elfo accorresse a fare il proprio dovere.<br>Aveva trascorso con Harry solo un'ora prima di vederlo crollare sul divano, ubriaco fradicio.  
>Poi, per altre due ore, l'aveva guardato dormire il sonno senza sogni che lui avrebbe tanto voluto per se stesso.<br>L'Inghilterra aveva iniziato a soffocarlo non appena vi aveva rimesso piede, e desiderava disperatamente ripartire.  
>Voleva tornare al tè freddo, alla limonata ghiacciata, al Whisky di Madame LaRue.<br>Voleva tornare alla campagna francese, priva di Purosangue e Mezzosangue, priva di responsabilità e di obblighi.  
>Ma sua madre gli aveva sorriso. - Il mio bambino... - aveva detto.<br>E Draco si era lasciato abbracciare.

**[Fine]  
><strong> 

**Note finali:  
><strong>Per quanto mi riguarda gli uffici a cui si rivolge Harry per cercare tracce dello scomparso Draco non esistono e la Rowling non ce ne ha mai parlato.  
>Chenonceaux esiste davvero, lo ha visitato la mia migliore amica questa estate ed è decisamente uno dei castelli più belli della Loira. Non ho idea se esista una casa da tè nel paese, ma spero che mi concediate questa licenza poetica.<br>Acardia mi ha fatto notare come Harry in teoria fosse ricco sfondato. Io ho però pensato che dati i lavori di ristrutturazione della casa di Sirius si fosse trovato un po' a secco all'inizio della vita matrimoniale.  
>Poi avrà l'idea di scrivere un biografia di Severus Snape e diventerà milionario.<br>Ah, doveva esserci una bella scena di sesso nel lago, ma non è uscita fuori. Perdono! XD

**Note finali per Acardia (perché devo sbandierare il mio amore al mondo):**  
>Non so, alla fine mi pare che il compleanno di Nefene sia passato in secondo piano, perché con il tuo betaggio mi hai aperto un mondo infinito di possibilità. Ormai non sarai più salva da me. Dovevi rifiutare quanto ne avevi il tempo.<br>*altra valanga di curicini*

**Note per Nefene (perché doverose):**  
>Sul serio, perdono... la Lemon volevo proprio metterla! Ce l'ho anche in testa, tutta bellina e finita... solo che quelli che fanno porcherie nel laghetto sono Albus e Gellert e Draco e Harry stanno giocando a carte nel bar del Circolo.<br>Sappi che ti voglio bene, e mi pare inutile ripeterlo, perché questa sarà la mia prima ed unica Drarry.  
>E se questo non è vero amore...<br>Sì, sto aspettando un biscottino.  
>Ma intanto buon compleanno èh!<br>*terza valanga di cuoricini, più grossa delle altre due messe insieme perché ho tempo da perdere*


End file.
